1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a functional film such as a gas barrier film by alternately forming organic layers and inorganic layers on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas barrier films are used in package materials which package parts and products where moisture resistance is necessary in display apparatuses such as optical elements, liquid crystal displays, and organic EL displays, various types of semiconductor apparatuses, and various types of apparatus such as solar batteries; food products; electronic products; and the like.
Gas barrier films generally have a configuration where a plastic film such as a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film is set as the substrate (support body) and a film (also referred to below as a gas barrier film) which exhibits the gas barrier property is film-formed on the substrate. In addition, as the gas barrier films which are used in the gas barrier film, for example, films, which are formed of, for example, various types of inorganic compounds such as silicon nitride, silicon oxide, and aluminum oxide, are known.
Among such gas barrier films, laminated type gas barrier films where a plurality of films are laminated, such as gas barrier films which have a laminated structure of films formed of organic compounds (organic layers, organic compound layers) and films formed of inorganic compounds (inorganic layers, inorganic compound layers), are also known as gas barrier films which are able to obtain a higher gas barrier property.
For example, JP2009-269193A describes a manufacturing method of a laminated body where a coating film is provided by coating a coating liquid which contains a monomer or an oligomer on a substrate; a base layer which includes two or more organic layers is formed by repeating a step of film-forming organic layers by curing the coating film; and an inorganic layer is formed on the base layer by a vacuum deposition method.
In the gas barrier film which is described in JP2009-269193A, by forming the inorganic layer which has the gas barrier property after forming the organic layers as the base layer, it is possible to form a uniform inorganic layer without defects such as cracking and peeling by using the smoothness of the surface of the organic layer. Therefore, according to such a laminated type gas barrier film, it is possible to obtain a gas barrier film which has a high gas barrier property where the gas barrier property of the inorganic layer is sufficiently exhibited.
In gas barrier films (gas barrier films) which have a laminated structure of organic layers and inorganic layers as above, obtaining a higher gas barrier property by stacking two or more laminated bodies of organic layers and inorganic layers is also known.
In addition, inorganic films such as silicon nitride films and silicon oxide films which are used as gas barrier films are generally brittle and thin films. Therefore, in a case where laminated bodies of organic layers and inorganic layers are used as a gas barrier film, imparting a function as a protective film by forming an organic layer at the uppermost layer (the uppermost layer of the opposite side to the substrate of the laminated body) is also known. In this manner, by forming the organic layer as the protective film at the uppermost layer, it is possible to stably perform treatments using Roll to Roll to be described later or processing such as cutting with respect to the gas barrier film which has an inorganic film which is easily broken.